


Shameless (That's The Way You Love Me)

by Black_Calliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and your <i>fucking kinks,</i>” Steve growls, hips slowly moving against Danny’s, fingers pressing into skin, leaving marks and keeping him right where Steve wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless (That's The Way You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet written for my friend [Joji387](http://joji387.tumblr.com/). Enjoy!

“You and your  _fucking kinks_ ,” Steve growls, hips slowly moving against Danny’s, fingers pressing into skin, leaving marks and keeping him right where Steve wants. “Look, look how everyone is walking down there, just carrying on with their lives. It would take a second, just someone lifting his eyes- And they would see us. Would see how gorgeous you look while you are spread open around my dick, would see how you pant and squirm, just  _begging for it_. You like it, Danno? Do you  _enjoy it_?” he asks, words crushing between gritted teeth, caressing Danny’s skin as Steve brushes his lips against the sensitive skin of his nape.

In reply, Danny whines, a high and desperate sound, his fingers clenching and unclenching over the slippery surface of the glass wall he’s been pressed against. The glass in front of him is completely fogged, tiny, bright pearls of water sliding over it as he presses himself even more against the surface, seeking coolness, steadiness, anything that would help to keep him grounded.

Behind him, Steve laughs, darkly, filled with lust and dominance and so much more- “ _Do you?”_ he asks again, this time underlining it with a sharp, deep movement of his hips.

And then- “Yes.  _Yes,_ ” Danny cries, arching his body, pressing himself even more against the unrelenting pressure of Steve’s cock fucking into him. He is so beautiful like this, wrecked and panting, his red, thick cock pressed against the glass wall, in display for everyone to see, but only Steve’s to touch.

And when Danny comes, Steve watches enthralled as his cum slides over the glass, long, white rivulets dirtying it as Danny goes pliant under Steve’s hands. “That’s it,” he murmurs, satisfied, and pushes once again into Danny’s welcoming body.


End file.
